1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid transmission for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a structure of a transmission which is configured to be more compact while minimizing the required number of shafts and parts.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid transmission which is used in a vehicle needs to be configured to reduce the required number of parts and a weight and to be compact, if possible, such that the hybrid transmission may be manufactured at low cost, improve fuel efficiency of a vehicle, and be easily mounted in the vehicle.
Further, as described above, the hybrid transmission needs to be configured to be able to implement shift stages as many as possible while being configured compactly due to the relatively small number of parts and the reduction in weight, such that an engine may be efficiently operated and fuel efficiency of a vehicle may be improved.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.